


Rivalry

by alunsina



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: Jaehwan is sussing out the competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikasoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/gifts).



 

There’s no other way to go about it. Jaehwan settles himself on the hard-backed chair in Sanghyuk’s personal practice room, feet apart, looming as much as possible over the desk to cast a menacing shadow with the lighting perfectly situated at his back. “Listen here, bub.”

Sanghyuk looks up from whatever he was hunched over doodling. “Bob?”

“I know what you’re doing and I won’t stand for it.”

He’s doing that mock-innocent expression again, yes, Hakyeon hyung would’ve fell for it even if Jaehwan’s aegyo is so much more class and quality, but Jaehwan didn’t survive an idol show and rose to main vocal greatness being easily swayed by a cute face.

Well, except Hakyeon’s. But that’s a different matter.

“I’m trying my hand at composing?” Sanghyuk says. And he’s composing now too, what the heck? What’s next? Jaehwan overheard Hakyeon the other day during monitoring on how Sanghyuk has improved so much onstage, how so much charismatic he’s become, and this was while Jaehwan was stumbling over his two left feet in the background and it hurts.

Hurts.

“You’re trying to act cute.” Towards hyung. “Stop it.”

Sanghyuk laughs, loud and braying and that’s better. But he’s still a pretty good looking kid. Blast those genes.  “I don’t understand what you’re talking about, hyung. Aren’t you in charge of aegyo in our team?”

Jaehwan is mollified for just a bit. “Well, yes, I was just checking. I’m glad that our roles are very clear, me being the cute one.” He shoots him love bullets and preens in reassurance as Sanghyuk gives the appropriate ratio of giggle-cringe. His work here is done.

Though he has caught Sanghyuk sometimes—whenever Hakyeon teases him, tries to annoy Sanghyuk with skinship, whines about how the maknae is ignoring him and doesn’t do aegyo for him—well, he sees Sanghyuk glance back at Hakyeon with that familiar expression Jaehwan so often wears, like he enjoys the attention from hyung too.

No matter. Maybe Jaehwan’s just getting a bit peckish and seeing things. Maybe snacks are a better idea.

“This talk isn’t really about team roles, is it?” Sanghyuk asks as Jaehwan makes for the door to go out and feed himself. “Hey hyung, where are you going?”

 

In their next fansign, another Starlight requests the let’s-have-the-leader-spin-the-maknae-like-a-ragdoll game. Why it can’t be Jaehwan for a change, he doesn’t understand. But here’s Hakyeon again, grabbing Sanghyuk from behind. Here’s Sanghyuk trying to brace himself. And Hakyeon’s laughing and Sanghyuk’s laughing and Jaehwan’s having the vilest case of indigestion in his entire life—and wait, did the brat just wink? the absolute gall to look smug in Hakyeon’s arms? Well, this is obviously violating some sort of bro code. This obviously means war.


End file.
